dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyanide
Darth_Talon_LECG.jpg " The Kiss of Death. " Genral Info 3537411-0fd05efebafc51e8a2262890f0a1ec6a-d4vpjlo.jpg Name: Cyanide Age: 23 Weight: 136 lbs Height: 5'6 Eye Color: Gold Blood Type: Unknown DoB: Unknown Appearance 030f0129ddab1a27dc137ba21161a29c.jpg lady-sith-1.jpg nice_try_by_darthhell.jpg 62ce99a8e717c2893df81cc03e225a2e.jpg 75156468fc136c22f2be5fc992c782fd.jpg the_new_talon__and_a_question__by_darthhell-d4vv11d.jpg tumblr_lmov11ugn51qejku5o1_1280.jpg maxresdefaultjj.jpg 3144237795_a9ed8d5aa1_b.jpg darth_talon_by_silleras941-d8oq8fj.jpg darth_talon_by_tite_pao-d2zwqu4.jpg tttttttttt.jpg Behavior/ Personality Death_Darth_Ruyn.JPG darth_talon_color_corregido_peque_ntilde_o_by_yblaidd-d74heaw.jpg Roleplay Alignment 'Neutral Evil' A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. darth_talon_by_synthetikxs-d4wga5o.jpg darth_talon_by_mikekimart-d67ysyn.jpg Occupation/Class darth_talon_by_stranger86.jpg First Mate of the ' Hellharp Crew ' starwars-2.jpg Cade_kiss_Darth_Talon.jpg ''' '''Fighting Style Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) '''Chi Base 'Physical Chi' Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) 'Chi Form' (Optional) 'Twilight Zone' User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilites and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. 'Weapon of Choice' 'Red Energy Cylinder' 0979c14e-a787-4658-82a5-bd945411e44a.jpg Galen Marek I.lightsaber5.jpg A Synthetic Energy Cylinder Gem, commonly referred to as a Synth-Gem, is a type of energy cylinder gem that is artificially created, rather than naturally formed by geological processes. Due to the methods used in their creation, they often formed with a red coloration, though they could be made with any color through special manipulations of either the creation process or the crystal itself, often through the Hadou. Allies/Enemies legacy53_04.jpg Turner Lionheart 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Reflexes Background 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:Sci-Fi Category:The Hellharp's Song Category:Kai's Characters